This Year's Girl
by Slash4Femme
Summary: Crossover: Summer meets Missy and this will be her year.


_This is a piece of fanfiction, based on the movie _Bring It On,_ and the TV show _The OC_. The main characters are Missy, and Summer. I do not own any of these characters or anything else from this movie and show, I also make no money off any of this. _

This Year's Girl 

This year will be Summer's second year in the college. This year she will get involved with the environmental justice group. This year she will plan her first protest spending all night spray-painting signs and t-shirts, planning strategies, calling lawyers to stand by with bail in case of arrests. She will stay on the phone all night eating pizza and drinking flat soda and cold coffee, dealing with one crisis after another and finally fall asleep on the shoulder of her co-organizer, an guy named Daniel from Nebraska with an anarchy t-shirt and an earnest smile. This is the year she will wear the same clothes for two days in a row, and get old paint under her finger nails that crack as she helps pull down walls erected illegally on protected land by nuclear power companies. This year she will only buy three pairs of shoes and all of them will be fare trade. This year she will almost forget she's a rich, spoiled, Orange County girl.

This year she meets Missy, all long lean muscles, tattoos, black leather and attitude. Missy is the star of the gymnastics team, speaks French fluently and isn't ashamed of being a scholarship girl. When Summer introduces her self after Chemistry lab, Missy shakes her hand and smiles.

When Summer isn't planning protests she's hangs out with Missy or goes to Missy's gymnastics' tournaments. Missy listens to Summer rant about environmental policy and Summer comforts Missy after she has a fight with her father about getting a motorcycle. They get used to each other. Missy learns to get used to Summer fussing with her hair and makeup while she rattles on about the U.N. latest committee reports. Summer learns to like Missy's tattoos and tasted in punk rock music. By summer brake, Summer has organized close to a dozen protests, switched over to all nature, organic, makeup, passed Advanced Chemistry and been to jail. Because of all this she decides she's brave enough to ask, Missy to come visit her at her parents' home in O.C. California.

When she and Missy pull up to her parents' house and Missy drops her duffle bag on the floor of the main entry way, she sees Missy's eyes go big at the size of the house, and the expanse of it and winces inside. She can remember a time when she enjoyed her families wealth, flaunted it even, looked down on those who weren't good enough to be her, now she remembers the low price housing complexes built on toxic waist and feels ashamed. Missy stays quiet for the grand tour, which includes both wings, the pool and as much of the grounds as Summer can gesture at from the balcony. When they're in her bedroom, Missy looks the room up and down then collapses on the bed.

"Cool house"

Is all she says but Summer feels a tightness leave her chest and collapse happily on the bed next to her.

"I was afraid you'd hate me, for all this"

She waves her hand at the room and house in general. Missy smiles.

"Hey Brown's not exactly a low price school, most people there are snotty rich kids so I'm used to it"

Summer roles over to face Missy and sees her smile, so instead of getting mad she smacks her playfully with a pillow. Missy laughs and grabs a pillow hitting her back. The two grapple on the bed for a minute or two before knocking over a couple of pictures from one of the bedside tables. Missy detangles herself and goes to pick them up. She sets the picture of Summer's father on the table and a group picture of Summer, Seth, Ryan, and Marissa. Then picks up a picture of just Marissa. Summer feels a tightness start in her chest again.

"pretty"

Missy looks up at Summer

"who is she?"

Summer takes the picture looking down at it.

"she was my best friend. She died right before I came to college. In a car accident."

There's so much more she's not saying. So much that can be said about Marissa, about the way Summer feels when she looks at the picture the way she's always felt about Marissa. She loved her, really loved her, and that's the hardest part, the part she's been running from for two years. Loved Marissa but sometimes hates her, feels like she's always hated her. Hated her for being stupid, for doing the things she did, the drinking, the drugs the men, the women, for always choosing someone else, someone not Summer, for leaving Summer behind.

Missy touches her arm

"I'm sorry"

Summer sets the picture on the table again.

"so am I"

Missy takes Summer's hand in hers and they just sit holding hands for a few minutes. Summer doesn't want to think any more she just wants to sit here close to Missy feeling her comforting presence.

"Hey"

Missy says after a while

"you want to hear a secret from when I was in high school?"

Summer nods

"Well"

Missy let's go of Summer's hand and stands up facing her

"When I was in high school was cheerleader"

Summer stairs at her, seeing Missy in her beat up jeans, black tank top, combat boots and tattoos.

"No way"

"Yes"

Missy arches her eyebrows then suddenly begins to bounce up and down holding her hands as if she was holding pompoms.

"I'm sexy! I'm cute! I'm popular to boot!"

She's chanting it like a cheerleading cheer in a high pitched voice and Summer just stairs at her and laughs. Finally Summer stands and grabs both of Missy's hands forcing her to stop. Missy finally stops bouncing and comes to rest rocking towards Summer as she lands on her toes and Summer leans forward and kisses her.

The kiss is light and sweet, just there lips brushing together and Summer ends it quickly leaning back from Missy and dropping her hands.

"I can top that"

she tells Missy her eyes still laughing.

"In high school I was a superhero. I still have to costume to prove it"

Missy takes one of Summers hands in hers and puts her other arm around Summers waist drawing her close.

"Oh yeah? Maybe later I should see you in it. I could never resist a girl in uniform. "

Her lips claim Summer again, this time for a longer deeper kiss. Summer's arms go around Missy's neck and finally she's not thinking, for the first time in two years, really not thinking and it feels so good.

The next morning Summer wakes in time to watch the sun rise over the hills outside her house. Next to her Missy stirs and murmurs in her sleep but does not wake. Summer watches her and realizes this will be the year she stops waiting for a good Jewish boy to comes weep her off her feet. This is the year when she will call Seth and tell him that they're friends, just friends, and she will finally deal with loosing Marissa. This is the year she will realize that what she really wants to do with her life is be an environmental lawyer, not a mother, not a wife, not a rich, spoiled O.C girl anymore. This is the first year of her life when Summer will be who she wants to be not who anyone else has planned. This year's her year.


End file.
